In internal combustion engines with controlled mixture ignition (i.e. in internal combustion engines operating according to the “Otto” cycle and fed with gasoline, methane, LPG or the like) it has been known for many years to use as control magnitude the MFB50 (50% Mass Fraction Burnt) combustion index which represents the crank angle at which 50% of the fuel mass has been burnt inside a cylinder. Indeed, in an internal combustion engine with controlled mixture ignition, the starting instant of combustion (i.e. the sparking instant of the ignition spark) is certainly and accurately known and is chosen beforehand by the engine control strategy by means of the spark advance control.
Instead, in internal combustion engines with spontaneous mixture ignition (i.e. in internal combustion engines operating according to the “Diesel” cycle and fed with oil or similar) the MFB50 combustion index is not used as control magnitude due to the considerable difficulties in estimating such MFB50 combustion index efficiently (i.e. with sufficient accuracy), effectively (i.e. rapidly and without employing excessive calculation power) and cost-effectively (i.e. without requiring the installation of additional components with respect to those normally present).
Currently, pressure sensors capable of directly measuring the pressure inside the cylinders are used to determine the MFB50 combustion index; however, such pressure sensors are very expensive and present a limited reliability in time and are thus only suitable for laboratory tests and not for an extensive use on standard production cars.